pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TMaakkonen
Welcome, TMaakkonen! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Patapon2Box.jpg page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 12:59, May 12, 2012 Locked pages Many of these pages are locked only to new people. After a couple of days or so they should all be available for you. I unlocked Patapon 3 Bosses, by the way. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question Well I think I've not read it well, sorry for that you can rewrite it now. Thanks, Star imagination 13:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Some of the categories that you have been adding to pages are not necessary. It isn't your fault, many users before have created stupid categories like "Trivia" and "Giant". These categories mess up the links between pages, and are quite a hassle to remove. Please think twice about which categories you add to pages. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Easter Eggs I actually wrote it as "Easter Eggs" when it was Easter. I like the name, and no-one has had an objection to it. (Ignoring yours, but you complain about everything :P) As for the Pon-pata-chaka-don thing, I've found it 3 levels, 2 of them having actual Weps. (Desert hunting and cannon training). No-one knows what they mean, but it's a popular theory around the community that they are connected to the Easter Eggs. And yes, they are staying as Easter Eggs. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If someone wants a change, they say. If they don't say it, chances are they don't really care enough to say. And yes, they do seem like complaints. If you want to improve a page, then improve it. You don't need to point out the mistakes or how poorly constructed the page was. But yeah, the Easter Egg thing is true. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :How else would you increase quality? Hmmm. Although you have made some good contributions, many of them have a massive amount of spelling err0rs(yeah, it's a zero). I haven't always been an administrator. If I wanted to add useful content to a page, I'd politely send a request to an administrator. No need to make a blog complaining about everything. So many complaints but so little action! You have so many complaints about everything on this wiki but I really feel like complaining about you. It would be preferable to submit a request or a suggestion instead of posting complaints everywhere. I myself don't mind the name Easter Egg. There used to be a blog topic about this discovery and not a single person complained about the name.-- 11:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Patapon 3 Info boxes... There's nothing wrong with them :P 01:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re *400 size is too big, I think it most appropriate with 300 size and I'm not who put this size first,it's RahG, I think the 400 size is make the page somewhat chaotic, too (my opinion) *I was thinking about that, and maybe you're right, but put the optional missions in the infoboxes makes it easy to move to the next page, and it is written if the mission optional or not ( in the area page) *I not sure about this, I don't edit Patapon1 and 2 missions pages, because I didn't play them (I just add the categories) but I think we should do the same to them as well Note: I Congratulate you on 800 edits, nice job :) Sincerely yours, --Star imagination (talk) 19:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re (from another user) Do you think that I should add a nice little tag next to quests that are optional? Like this: Example quest (Optional) I think that this is the best way to prevent the infoboxes from becoming confusing. And about the image sizes, I have no comment about it =P. It depends on the image, and I would only make my judgement after viewing the Preview. --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 14:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap Last time I checked, you were only on 750 or so edits. Want a promotion? 10:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You are now a rollback. Use wisely. I found a way to remove those but I can't for the life of me remember how. --06:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Followed Pages Hover over your name in the top right corner, and go down to Preferences. Somewhere in there is a tab to do with followed pages. Read through each tick box, and make sure you are following the ones you want to, and what will make you follow them. Sorry for not being entirely specific, if you need more help with it just ask. 14:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) User Hilite Congratulations on your promotion to rollback! I have added you to the Rollback User Hilite list, so your name should now be a slightly lighter blue. Enjoy your time as rollback! 17:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well done Congratulations on being a Rollback and reaching to 900 edits, you can do it and reach to 1,000 edits too, good luck in that :3 Have nice day, --Star imagination (talk) 12:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hey!I knew it! I knew it! I have been expecting it,I know you will have a position here! Just from looking at the recent changes I can already expect that!Congrats! -Magma Masher Patapon 2 Do you have Patapon 2? If yes, switch to Channel Automatic, but when no, turn on Game Sharing. 200 days Well done! 10:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a platnium badge, worth 250 points each. Hey There Recently, it has seemed that the only active admins are Rah and I. Your contributions are clean and you seem to be doing a great job as a rollback, so would you like to be an administrator here? I see no problem with you being one. 16:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) And you get a new coloured name! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Pink is the new black. ;D 06:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations You are now an administrator! New abilities include: *You can now lock and unlock pages/images. *You can now delete and undelete pages/images. *You can now block and unblock pages users. *You are now able to edit pages while they are locked. *Automatic chat moderator rights. *Other stuff. 08:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to promote him. :( Congratulations nonetheless! Enjoy your stay as an administrator. 15:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on being an admin! Wish I could be one, too, but i wasn't too active these months... Oh well. :P Sorrowflute (talk) 12:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! You've certainly earned it with all the help you've been doing!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 16:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) User Hilite Your name should now be pink/magenta. If it isn't, try force restarting/refreshing your browser. If it still isn't, leave me a message and I'll see if I made a mistake. 15:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Nice job on becoming an administrator! Best luck for you! Kimen (talk) 01:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Kimen HI, There TMaakkonen My Team Totem Rank is Lonely league. Can you join my team ? Airell Minhyuk (Talk) A Quick Question This wiki is too well made! I cannot find many pages to edit (and even forgot to contribute one day!) Do you have any suggestions? Uberheroism (talk) 22:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism Misspelling "alternatively" while telling me to fix spelling. Nice... Thanks for the reply! Uberheroism (talk) 21:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism White Plain Pics in Pages Dude can you edit the Patapon 3,Uberheroes and all the Uberheroes pages because the most of the Pics in all of those pages are just plain white can .And you can check other pages too because i think semeone is editing many pages to maki it just that Patapon 3 Tips Hi TMaakkonen I saw what you said in the Patapon 3 Tips page what I'm kinda confused to what you're saying but there's a meaning on that so please tell me I'll be glad to help. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Useless Categories Hi again TMaakkonen I see that you are deleting some useless categories how about these Categories to be deleted Profile,Goals,and Videos all of those given has a Category: before it so those are categories BTW advance Thanks. 1:48,April 16,2013 Are we gonna remove the All mission categories? I will gladly help! 1:43,April 21.2013 Thanks and BTW the guy is Mighty Patapon.Yeah he sometimes do pointless things. 2:27,April 21.2013 I wonder what's wrong with the category Ex.Yumipon? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) So everything connected will be removed. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Units This is a pretty complicated topic that I've discussed in the past. The problem is there are too many opinions on mainspace pages. People tend to focus on what they think the game says (example: ragewolf) instead of what the game actually reveals. There is no hard evidence that Slogturtle, or any of the units in Patapon 3 can be related to units from previous games. If you think otherwise, feel free to discuss it on my talk page or europons. 05:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Unbelieveable. Congrats on getting the year badge! It's a shame there isn't anything additional I can give you for reaching one of the highest goals on the wiki. I'm actually going for it again too :P (53 days) 05:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Just saying, Congrats on the 1 year badge, May a Juju bless you if there is a chance you can defeat Rah @Rah sorry!! 07:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) thankyou to talk me, i´m new on patapedia, but i know it since last year, im not good talking english, but thanks you to congratulate me. Three Six Five I noticed you got the one year badge but I forgot to congratulate you so that's what I'm doing now. 03:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh I forgot to say congratz. Congratz. umm hi just tried getting a badge... Gongdenga (talk) 10:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 1900 Congrats on reaching this, almost up to 2k already! It's a shame there isn't anything extra I can award you with for your help around here. P.S. stop catching up with my badge points pls Team :> Hi TM, can i join your team in patapon 3 :> — MaciekP42 19:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh My.... No one congratulated you yet so let it me be. Congratz on having 2000 edits!! I might as well do what Rah and Maz do to these times. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 07:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ser TMaakkonen! Can I just ask something? What are Achievment Points? I am just new here. Thank you! The points I care. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ser TMaakkonen Thank you for answering my recent question. I also saw your large number of points, can you please tell me tips on editing and getting points in order to be as great and as legendary as you because I want to be known and as popular as you in wiki. Thank You Very Much Ser! Juju Jungle Before deleting the "inferior" one someone has to move the info first. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 10:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello fellow editor can I add a page? Pls reply. Badges It could be. You're lucky I had to do all of that edit reverting. At least I earned my 3k edits badge to keep me in the lead ;) 11:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) So... Hello! Because you're the "crat" who edited most recently (I usually say these things to Rah but...), I wanted to tell you that some new guy, NateSteve, sometimes doesn't make good edits and adds odd stuff (that other user quited after...) and also he created 2 Patapon wiki (the same day and no pages on it!? :S) with one who says at the main page "UNDER CONSTRUCTION SO GO TO: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapedia FOR ADVANCE WIKI."; I don't know if it's ok but whatever... That's all what I wanted to tell you... Good luck in your way! - 22:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh no you didn't Passing me like that. For shame. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) User color Change your User color something, Wikia.css [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 10:25, March 1, 2014 (UTC) hi there! sorry to be a bother, but you're listed as admin and i thought you would be the best user to confer with regarding this issue. i was wondering if i could edit miss covet-hiss' page and replace the masculine pronouns with female pronouns (she/her), as well as edit the trivia tidbit stating she's a 'male', the transmysogynistic statements made in the personality section, and the gender that's been listed on her bio menu. it wouldn't be a complete rehaul of the article; just a few tweaks! i'm mainly inquiring because covet-hiss has canonically recognized and referred to herself as a woman (such as the cutscene where she affirms she is a mother, and where she tells herself to be a 'big girl'). to avoid confusion, i would include a comment in the trivia section mentioning that covet-hiss is a trans woman (that she was designated male at birth but identifies gender-wise as a woman). as a transgender individual myself, it's crucial that this issue be addressed and rectified so that covet-hiss won't be misgendered any further (even though she's been referred to as a male in the game by numerous characters, it isn't okay for the fandom to perpetuate this and does not exempt them; it's very harmful to trans people like myself). thank you in advance. Everyoneintotheminivan (talk) 09:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Everyoneintotheminivan reply thank you very much for your response, and for offering consideration to the topic. i completely see your standpoint on the matter and thinks it's reasonable for the page to remain the same, now that i know someone else's mindset regarding it. sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks again. uwu have a nice day! Everyoneintotheminivan (talk) 12:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Psss... Patapon 3 DLC is availble for PS VITA since 5th april 2014! You should put it in the front page (in the "Site Announcements" part) 00:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I think it's always been avaliable. At least for me. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 06:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : Seriously Kyle? Maybe for PSP, but not for VITA (I still remember those noobs saying "i'm on vita" (now you can't tell me that excuse!)) : , 22:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank You TMaakknen but can you help me to use Blog Page? 13:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Terantus helm Lol, thank you for correcting my version of Terantus helm, I couldn´t think of a way to describe it other that it was funny looking :p.DunHun (talk) 00:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Name change Good day Sir, i want to know how can i change my account name! Please do tell me so! Thank you! Jak The Reaper (talk) 21:38, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I have noticed something (if you ever notice me senpai ;_;) Hey there, Maakkonen! I feel like I need to point something out: I don't think there are many Patapon 3 players left anymore, and (depending on where you live) I think I am one of the last Europons that play the games! So... want to revive the series with me? f you ever want a game, just ask! It takes a while to connect to my internet tho... FreddyFazbear2 (talk) 11:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC)